Zee's Eyes
by Iglika
Summary: This is a Zee/Ro oneshot, my Christmas gift for all of you for 2014 year. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Zeta Project. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfic.

A/N As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Aldebaran8423 for her editing help on this story. I wrote it years ago and changed it a little bit now.

But it's not just my Christmas present for all of you for this year. It's my call of hope for my editing helper and for every reader here. Do we still need each other?

Zee's Eyes

by Iglika

Along with her colleagues, Ro was busy with Christmas decoration of the center for social help where she was working lately and she didn't notice Zee enter the hall, she just saw him in front of her, suddenly.

He looked at her with his sad navy blue eyes. So sad, that she always wanted to gently put her hands on his shoulders and tell him that there is hope, there is happiness in the world and not only sorrow, that not all people are malicious… and not all people think that no matter that Zee was already a free citizen, he is a danger soulless machine and has no right to be a part of human society. That she knew the first impression of him as a cold, severe synthoid was wrong. Behind the appearance of a strong man with a sharp jaw and thin, sculpted lips, his sad eyes were hiding so much tenderness and sensitivity that she was certain - he understands, he knows, everything, she can share her heart with him, she'd always have his support and protection, always.

But Ro didn't dare say anything. Zee was so reserved, so composed and silent that she was afraid she might hurt him by saying that she knew how much he was suffering. He reminded her of a tiger, who can be gentle, but who's so dangerously shy that you can't touch him—unless he permits it. He needed to know you, to trust you in order to let you approach him.

And you definitely can't ignore him, you can't look away from his tall, strong figure, you can't forget his thoughtful expression, it just attracts your attention. And the first thing which would catch your interest, tug at your heart, was the sad but sincere look of his navy blue eyes. His slightly arched black brows gave him a constant expression of disbelief; as if he still couldn't and probably always wouldn't understand why people could be so cruel. It was as if he was always asking why it should be that way.

His deep eyes were telling her everything his mouth didn't voice. He knew what all the people were thinking about him - that he can't love, that he doesn't even have any feelings. But he knew Ro knew him better than anyone. He knew she could understand him. He knew she knew why he had come here, now.

And Zee was here, in front of her. It wasn't the right time or the right place, but he didn't seem concerned about anything or anyone, except her…

Zee was looking at her. With his sad navy blue eyes. They were telling her that he couldn't promise her he would be able to change and overcome his pain. He probably would keep on being the silent, mysterious man who knew everything and who can read every human intention. But he will be here for her, always. And he was here to do what he hadn't had the strength to do for all those years. He was here to show her that she wasn't wrong about him. He was here to show her that he loves her. And to tell her he knows she loves him too.

Zee still was looking at Ro and she was looking back at him...

She saw passion deep in his sad navy blue eyes, the flame almost invisible, but so insistent, and his face was already so close to hers that she closed her eyes and let the touch of his lips on hers take possession of all her sensations and feelings... and the only thing she was able to realize was that he was kissing her… and that all the voices behind his back would finally gone silent.

The end

A/N It became a tradition for me to post a ZeeRo Christmas fanfic every year. Due to lack of interest for my ZeeRo fanfics lately and only two reviews for my last ZeeRo Christmas fanfic I was seriously considering of canceling my participation in this site. But hope dies last, people say, so I decided to give a last try. Merry Christmas and… if you really want me here, please review, no matter when you will read this fanfic. There's no need for you to be registered in this site if you're not a part of it, just write a few words in the window below. Thank you.


End file.
